


Fair Trade

by jhdrabbles (jaclynhyde)



Category: Vingt mille lieues sous les mers | Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea - Jules Verne
Genre: Almost a drabble, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaclynhyde/pseuds/jhdrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would have given anything to have her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Trade

He would have given anything to have her back, would have gladly traded anyone's life away. His crew knew that, but that was all right; they were loyal to him and to his cause, and that was all that he needed. He was lonely, yes, but that was how he wanted it.

Then the professor came aboard, he and the foolish harpooner and quiet manservant, and he found that the loneliness was suddenly unbearable. And he found himself appreciating the professor's intelligence, his wonder, his company. 

It was when he realized that there was suddenly one person in the world whose life he wouldn't trade for hers that he knew he had to let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> A not-quite drabble, inspired by an analysis of the novel that theorizes that Nemo deliberately allowed his guests to escape. Originally posted to rarelitslash in 2004; I'm beyond thrilled that there's more fic about this pairing now!


End file.
